Dolli's Dollhouse
by Bear-Sama14
Summary: When Alois' soul is held spellbound and is shattered into different stories and fairy tales, it's up to a Holy Reaper, an Angel, and a Humanoid to gather the crystals that hold every piece of it to form his soul, and get him back -but of course some old and missed faces will be there too! A prohecy, a butload of holy and unholy beings, and a man with a hatred of unicorns... GOD!
1. Prolouge: Our Dollhouse!

_**This is the summary to Black Butler S3 (Fan made of course ^.^)**_

_**I**_

_**I **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…"

"**Once, there was a man who died."**

"**He wrote millions and millions and millions of books, going by many different names and faces, creating classics filling the rows shelf by shelf…"**

"**He had a son…"**

"**The son's mother had been a warlock, a magic user whom has betrayed what holiness was within her and used her magic for evil."**

"**Now; unlike his father, the son knew of what great chaos were to come if the stories were to come to life. But the writer, wanting his writings to become true, legends even, did not care…"**

"… **and because of that, the mother did not care."**

"**The father wrote one particular story about a sad and mentally ill boy. Mysteriously, the child was brutally turned into a puppet, and being locked in a case for as long as he could remember, the puppet quickly became twisted and ungentle once he broke free."**

"**The mentally ill puppet stole the two most powerful Magic Books in the entire universe; a book full of holy Mystical Epics located in the deepest labyrinth of Heaven, and the most sinful book of black Wicca Epics, in the deepest labyrinth of the underworld."**

"**Combing both books, he created the Sacred Text of Yin-Yang, a very powerful but ridiculously dangerous set of both Holy and Unholy Spells combined."**

"**Using the Sacred Text of Yin-Yang, the puppet took after his deceased father and began writing and finishing his stories, using his also deceased mother's powers to make the writing real…"**

"**But; the puppet went back to a specific story he saw that was left unfinished, though was very close to an ending."**

"**He decided, **_**this is way too much work for me! I couldn't possibly do this alone… but who would help such a mentally twisted person like me…?**_**"**

"**The puppet thought hard, day and night. In the dark, he thought, and thought, and thought, until finally he decided: **_**I know; I'll create an army of lost and broken souls, and turn them into hideous incomplete puppets, my servants. Only one can look absolutely perfect, and he'll be my right hand man. But; he must have the purest heart and soul of them all…"**_

"**The puppet found his desired pure white soul, and casting an evil forbidden spell on the boy's heart, he shattered it. All the boy's dreams, wishes, feelings, and thoughts were scattered, and since the puppet did not pay attention to what happened to said spiritual items, they all scattered into different stories, completely throwing off what was destiny and what was fate."**

"_**Let's make these stories real! Especially this one! **_**The father said. **_**I'll do it! **_**The Warlock said. **_**But how can you do such a thing if there are no real characters to play this horrid tale…? **_**Asked their beloved son."**

"_**Dear son, our precious child, we don't need real characters for all of the stories, but at least for one, so that all the others will come to life as well… **_**The mother smiled at her son. **_**I know; your uncle, whom was a demon just as your father here, betrayed us all by falling in love and eloping with a wretched angel. We will curse their territory, turning it into a black void, completely secluded from everything, and anyone…"**_

"_**As pitiful as it is, they've both curled up and died. Therefore, we will create a prophecy. **_**The son tilted his head, and the father beamed at this, joining in on the mother and son's conversation."**

"_**Oh yes! **_**The Father rejoiced. **_**The prophecy will start with the story being found, purposely without an ending. The prophecy will require the characters to have a certain role: there will be something called a Mystical Vow, which I want you to remember, is absolutely important."**_

"_**The Mystical Vow can be made by anyone, as long as one is a Holy Figure from either Heaven, or the Vast of Stars, which is a valley hidden directly beneath Heaven. Every individual will have a certain item that is not only proof of their connection with the ONE person only that they made a Vow with, but also grant them both Mystical powers and even new features, scales for example. Also, a short little performance, example given, they both may wink as they clasp one of their hands together, snapping in the process. **_**The father chuckled at the idea."**

"_**Three characters, two demons and a human –hm… who will soon change for better or worse, will appear in a stone church… there will be no way of leaving, they will each have to kiss a different item, one that they'll soon see again in order for the story to progress onwards…"**_

"_**Doing that will set them up for the Vow, in which only the one they were fated to come into terms with will be to fulfill and vanquish. They will have to find all pieces of different victims' hearts, and finally the assistant with the pure heart's soul must be put together also. If that's completed, then Alex, the perfect soul shall be born, and the puppet will melt and bring a stage of peace, long enough to get settled, until another story…"**_

"**The mother smirked. **_**You, son, will play as the puppet, and we'll leave the rest to you, and **__**you'll**__** decide how things will play out…"**_

"**Despite the son's protests, he was brutally butchered in the dark with candles lighting up the secluded space, and the poor son became a puppet. **_**No! Mum, Father, don't leave me here! Don't shut me away, please! **_**His parents smirked both grimly and sinisterly as they began growing old quickly in a cursed aging spell. **_**No need to worry son, we'll be back… **_**the father assured. **_**We will indeed come back, before you know it. We'll be back…**_** The mother shut and locked the case, throwing it into a dark underground cavern full of discarded, broken, scary, worn out and so on dolls and doll parts; them missing eyes or an eye, maybe hair, or an ear, a hand, foot, and so on. Just like them, the boy was discarded."**

"**Many centuries had passed since then, the parents long gone."**

"**The puppet, suddenly full of nothing but bitterness and coldness became twisted and mentally ill."**

"_**That's right… I will trap the fated ones into the black void Uncle and Auntie died in, and from there, **__**they**__** shall build my world, and make my story for me… **_**a devilish smirk slowly plastered itself upon the boy's face. **_**What liars…**__**you said you'd be back, although…**_**images of before the most recent events of the puppet's life flashed before his eyes, for as he was always told the same phrase his parents had said to him before they locked him away."**

"_**That's what Uncle had said before you… before he left…"**_

"_**He **__**SAID HE'D BE BACK…!**__** But look at the picture now…"**_

"_**He said he'd be right back, and now I'm being kept in this case like a precious doll. Auntie said it too, now that I think about it, that scum angel…"**_

"_**She said she'd be right back, and then shut me out on everything, leaving me in the dark for a very long… long…long time… no one seems to like me now…"**_

"**From then on, the puppet quietly did just as he said, and the fated ones are soon to come forth."**

"**But I wonder who they'll be?"**

"**Would it be a Humanoid cat, or dog, or bee?"**

"**Will the characters be nice, naughty, or perhaps even in between?"**

"**Oh, what the possibilities could be…!"**

"**I know two of the main characters are betrothed, at birth forced to be engaged…"**

"**But I, the author, never liked birth decided marriages; they're simply forceful and unfair,"**

"**And marrying in the family, no matter if it's your sister, your brother, your dad or your mother, your Aunt or your Unc, your step family or your cous., incest is incest and for that I don't like nor care…"**

"**Luckily, two characters will get in between this betrothed marriage with their certain characteristics,"**

"**And before the betrothed will know it, they'll fall in love with the other two right at an instant!"**

"**A reaper named Grell who's openly gay, we AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL know has feelings for a certain Butler at bay!"**

"**What was his name again? Hm… yeah… oh yeah, Sebastian. Sebastian is a Butler from the underworld, as we all know, whose romantic feelings were never once to anyone, eh… besides cats, portrayed…"**

"**What if Grell had a very beautiful, though tsundere daughter with a woman who was a Nightmare giving soul eater?"**

"**Say she became a reaper, a whole lot more powerful than even Grell himself!"**

"**She'll seem calm for a split second, and next is just bloody show and tell~!"**

"**She's mean, she's nice, she's powerful and mature…"**

"**Yes, mature and indeed tsundere, becomes hot after mild, and like her mom, she's a reeeeaaaaaaallllll wild child…!"**

"**She jumps and climbs and swing from vines, she's more tomboyish than fancy 'cause to her it's a waste of time…"**

"**The Butler who believed in only high, mighty, and fancy beings… what if his annoyance of her tomboyish attitude turned into something divine…?"**

"**She showed him a woman's true potential; he showed her sides of him no one else had ever seen…"**

"**Routine turns into Adventure, Like turns to Love, Contracts turns to Vows, and Fondness turns into a Bond…"**

"**You turns into We, I turns into Us, and –why is there a bus staring at me?"**

**The cloaked figure stared at the large yellow bus facing him. He stared…**

**And stared…**

**And stared…**

**Staring...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still staring…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He glanced at a small clock floating nearby, and averted his gaze back to the vehicle, and frowned in annoyance, furrowing his brows.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**DIE A MILLION DEATHS!" **_

**He threw a mountain sized brick at the bus. It went through a portal that apparently was a… was a…!**

"**God, I hate unicorns…" The figure shook his head, and sighed in exasperation. "Now, where was I again…? Oh, yes…"**

"**You turn into We, I turns into Us, and I Hate You makes I Love You just like Misfortune makes Luck…"**

"**A Butler will love a Reaper *AHEM* Daughter *COUGH, COUGH*, as will an Unhappy Demon will love A Healed Angel, and a Torn Fancy Lady will love an Adventurous Humanoid, their friends by their side…"**

"**The stronger their Mystical Vow, a better chance to survive…"**

"**But the climax of this story is…"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"…_**What they'll DECIDE…!"**_

"**W…W-what are you –hehe, hehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, S-STOP YHOU STUPID UNICORN, THE SWEET FEELING OF YOUR MANE HEH, HAHA, T-T-TICKLING M-MY BA-HAHAHA-AH-CK, I-IT'S UNBEARABLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA~! I…. I **_**HATE UNICORNS! CURSE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_**"**


	2. The Manor of White

I ONLY OWN OC'S!

"**Once upon a time…" **

**A feather pen swiftly glided across beige parchment paper, staining it with black ink in neat cursive.**

"…**There once was a man who died."**

"…**He died because his stories were so gruesome, so deep –so real, it was dangerous, so his hands were cut off and he was burned…"**

"**There is a place, under Heaven but above Hell and the Middle Realm, where humanity lies…"**

"**It's a simple black void, or at least it started that way…"**

"**Once, a Demon was wandering the streets. He didn't know of where he was going or even where he was…"**

"**A helping hand given to the demon came from the kindest and fairly pretty young woman he had ever seen…"**

"**The moment the angel and the demon's eyes met, they fell deeply in love, so much that when one of the pair needed to give up two important features, the Demon quickly gave everything away: his soul, and his two black wings."**

"**In the end, he changed his appearance and cut off any memory of him in the Angel's mind, and at the church where the two were supposed to get married; the Angel began wandering around in the back when she saw he was twenty five minutes late to their own wedding. There, she met a man with green eyes full of sadness and loneliness."**

"**The pathetic Angel fell for the man, and lusted with him, knowing well enough that the once pure white vow she had made with the Demon was now breaking as coal black sin…"**

"**The Angel's previous lover appeared, and shot her with a golden bullet straight to her heart once she was left alone, and the man had gone to fetch something for her."**

"**When the man returned to her dead body, the Man revealed himself to be the Demon, and forgave the Angel by switching his fate with hers so that she could live and the bullet was now stuck in his heart. He, despite being a demon, obviously started to gain his wings back, so in his place he left behind a single feather."**

"**The feather showed that there was still a demonic part of him living, for as the tips of the feather were black, but the Demon seemed to be becoming better, shown by the rest of the feather being a light grey. He vanished."**

"**The Angel was full of sadness, and died because of their black vow. Both were surrounded in a black abyss, and with their hands touching by the tips of their fingers, decayed. Their strong love formed an incredibly large tree that cover tower over a mansion like a giant, and white flowers of every kind blossomed, two golden wedding rings falling on a patch of white grass that grew underneath the tree."**

"**Centuries after, a trio that were the strongest of friends and exact opposites –a Demon, a Human, and an Angel –came to the place in tears. They all wished to pursue peace, refugee, and they created a strange house that they named the Mansion of White Dreams and Lilies, but for short they called it the Mansion of White."**

"**They made stairs, floating rooms, tiles, trees, swings, flowers, lily pads and ponds and more. They made a nest, but now it's going to be put through the tests…"**

**A twisted smile spread across a tanned face, and the hooded figure placed down the feather pen. **

"**That's all for now, oh~ but I can't wait! All the upcoming events are like a full plate… How will our main characters, Sebastian and Ciel, deal with this meal?"**

**The figure got up, and began walking into darkness. **

"**Such a hardcore dish that isn't easily defeated… who will be the one to finally eat it…?" **

"_Lilac Jada Reaper…"_

_The tall woman dressed in all black leather, gold and silver chains, and thigh-length black sleek boots, gripped the long scythe in her left hand. With dead, half-lidded coal black eyes, Lilac, obviously a grim reaper, stared boredly at the main demonic source; the ruler of all Hell, the Devil. _

"_What?" she deadpanned._

"_You are here for the following crimes: Fail of paying bills, fail to pay dues, fail to make dues, fail to kill children, fail to prevent savior of children, fail to curse villages for no reason, fail to behave despicably for no reason, fail to comply, fail to allow yourself under seduction, fail to have sex with a random man or woman, fail to –"Lilac immediately cut him off. "Hold on," the reaper furrowed her brows. "Do any of these rules even exist?" the demon sitting on the high throne glared at her. "Fail to shut up when not authorized to speak." Lilac rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And on top of it all, you don't wear any red at all. You are a huge disgrace to Hell; you make all reapers look as pathetic as an angel. Lilac Jada Reaper…" Lilac continued to stare with a bored look and a hand on her hip. "It's just Lilac, ya creep… God, get a life, ya hear me!" Fire emitted around the character dressed in complete darkness. "__**HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH A FILTHY WORD IN THIS REALM!? UNTOLERABLE!**__"_

"…_You will be removed at once from the Underworld, and I will cut all ties and bonds that bind you here. You, Lilac Jada Reaper, are now banished from the Underworld, including your role here as a reaper." Lilac's eyes widened enough that her eyes could've fallen out. "W… banished…?" her voice was high-pitched, but low and whispery. She trembled. __**B…banished…? But… **__images of her pathetic dead beet father and drunken confused mother flashed through her head, and she gripped her scythe even tighter, tears making her eyes look glassy. __**I said I'd do it for her… **__sweet moments with her mother, Leila, flowed through her corrupted cloudy brain, and she forced herself not to cry as she remembered the times she found her mom in horrid places without clothing, beaten up and drunk and confused, but totally satisfied. She wasn't ever the same since Lilac's father, Grell, left. Lilac remembered how pitiful her father was, not even being able to protect himself rather than his wife and daughter. __**I said I'd be better… **__the Devil huffed. "Too bad, so sad; you wanna weep, do it on cold streets…" with a tap of his foot, everything around her started rotting and peeling like a rotting room in fast-ford. _

"_W-wait, hold on! Sir!" Lilac went dashing forward with light speed, swinging her scythe. Everything around her disappeared, and soon turned into a large white and gold manor. Oil black tiles had meshed itself into polished concrete and beautiful greenery. Lilac blinked, looking around. "Where am I…?" A young blonde with beautiful blues eyes happened to see her as he walked through the halls of the mansion. "Hm? What's this? A visitor?" he stared out the window, and suddenly a vicious, dark grin spread across his face. "How sad! She looks like dirt! And what's with all the leather is she a wannabe thug or something?" The girl locked gaze with him, and he smirked, waving at her like a child. Lilac stared._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She turned and ran. "Wha –hey, wait! You filthy rat, where are you going!?" He yelled after her. She stopped, and slowly turned to look at the boy. He smiled strangely. "Claude! Go get that thing on the street there, the one in all black, like a Goth loner." A vein popped in Lilac's forehead. "Okay, seriously, who does he think he is, God?!" Lilac looked towards the door in annoyance, poofing on an unbelievably long cape, a deep hood over her head also. "Pardon me, but it seems my master has the desire to invite you in. Follow me," Claude turned, Lilac staring pointedly at his figure with hate. "Geez… dear bloody devil downstairs, I __**hate **__rich people…" Grudgingly, the ex-reaper followed the butler into the mansion. They walked through halls covered in pink and cream colors and blue and so on (A/N: least I think that's what the colors of the mansion were…), and Lilac shuddered. __**Those of Bloody Hell, on behalf of all that is truly insane and evil, I pray I may be able to successfully kill these people within this household… **__Lilac glanced to the side, and began to examine the three identical men followed by a brown skinned lady. She blinked. "Hmhm…" she chuckled real low, and Claude raised an eyebrow at her, the other servants staring back at her. The triplets began to whisper, and the lady nodded her head at the newcomer. "Hm…" Slowly, Lilac turned forward, and Claude's eyebrow returned to its normal state. Alois, the unimaginable weird (*cough* creepy *cough*) child ran up to the two giggling. _

"_Thank you very much, Claude. Maybe you're not so useless after all!" His gaze switched to Lilac. "So you're that filthy rodent I saw out on the street. Forgive me for not introducing myself, peasant; I'm Alois Trancy, the head of this mansion. And you are?" Under the hood, Lilac narrowed her eyes at him. __**He's supposed to be dead… in fact; I believe they all are… **__"Oh, Claude, we just __**have **__to let this strange figure stay with us! I can feel the mysteriousness leaking…" he leaned in real close to Lilac, and she took a small step back. "Of course!" Suddenly, Lilac reflexed and stiffened when Alois grabbed her by both her forearms. Standing on his tippy toes, Alois slowly licked his lips, his eyelids lowering seductively. A blush covered Lilac's cheeks, both from embarrassment and deep annoyance (and disturbance. Don't forget disturbance.) __**Kid, I know you can't hear me, considering I'm speaking to you in my thoughts, but whether you can hear me or not –know I will say this to you really soon – I'm **__**going**__** to kill you; very painfully. And if you still live, FOR HELL'S SAKE I BLOODY HATE RICH PEOPLE! **__She stared at him secretly with eyes of only hatred. __**I've known you for only eight minutes, ten maybe, and already I hate your guts… pitiful… **__"It would be delightful if you were to tell us who you are…" whispering it lowly and dangerously close to Lilac's lips, said sixteen year old lifted a finger and placed it gently on his nose, making him scowl at her. "I'm Lilac, a simple pass-byer with nowhere to go. Oh yeah," she crouched down a bit to mock his short height, and pulling back her hood, teasingly using a baby voice. "I'm not that sick a person, I don't like my jewels small…" _

_Returning to her full height, Lilac watched carefully as he stepped back, his eyes widening and starting to tremble, as well as his body. Alois' eyebrow twitched some, and a jittery snarl spread across his you. "You… you bi***! Be thankful I was kind enough to let a low life like you into __**my **__mansion! I –"Suddenly, Claude interrupted him. "My deepest apologies, sir, for daring to interrupt such an important message you were giving, but I believe that's enough. Now; we should get you cleaned. Afterwards, dressed, and then I shall escort you to an open guess room." Lilac stared at him, dull coal black eyes practically boring through the butler's soul. Out of nowhere, a smile spread across Lilac's lips. "Thank you…" red tinted her cheeks some and noticing this, she bowed her head and looked off to the side, shutting her eyes in the process. Silence issued as she once again opened her eyes and continued following the tall man. Claude watched her through the corners of his eyes; meanwhile Lilac folded her hands behind her head. They did everything that Claude had mentioned they would: Lilac was bathed by the kind brown skinned woman, given a night gown by the quiet triplets (they insisted on dressing her themselves, but she rejected them real harshly), and then was brought to the guest room by Claude. "This here is your room, Miss Lilac. I hope it fits to your best of comforts…" Lilac turned to look at him with a blank face, and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She deadpanned, walking into the room. Looking around, one feeling that was clear was: unimpressed. "Mm." _

"_Do you like it, milady?" _

_Sighing, the ex-reaper walked over to the bed, and rolled onto it. She unenthusiastically gave a thumbs up, and Claude sighed quietly. "I believe I shall take my leave now… excuse me, milady, and goodnight. Let your dreams be well." Lilac muttered what sounded like, "Yeah, yeah, night, have…" Claude stared at her, waiting for her to finish. She lifted her head, and turned to him. "… a spookilicious time dreaming, Claude…" said man nodded, and left the room…_

Pale fingers lightly tapped against the top of a silver bandana, in which was tied tightly around a younger brown skinned girl's head. The 28 centuries-old woman sighed quietly, looking at the TV that showed images of the young blonde. They were sitting on a large bean bag –perhaps the size of 18 of them, extra-large –and it was a plain white. Mentioned bean bag and TV sat on a squared piece of carpet, floating in an abyss made up of only stairs, rooms, and a minimum amount of walls. "Yeah… that's how…" the vein in the woman's head popped out, and she gripped the edge of the couch, it breaking open and letting wiring and such stick out. Lilac stared at it, before looking over to her young companion. A sudden giggle escaped from the younger girl's lips, and she rested her head on Lilac's arm that was still resting on the armrest. Overlapping one foot over the other so that her body laid horizontally, the lavender haired girl beamed at the Holy Reapress happily. "So I see you remember that… do you remember how we met, Lilac?" Lilac rolled her eyes and scoffed. "How could I forget… you had no life at all…" The younger female playfully smacked Lilac's shoulder. "Hey~ good angels wouldn't say that! Especially to their partner!" chuckling, Lilac patted her forehead, grinning like a fool. Looking back at the TV, she responded, "Yeah, yeah; but I wonder if I could ever be in such a bloody situation that I'd forget something as important as that… I remember it perfectly…" _Yeah… I remember it finely well, Jamie-Lynn… _

_Lilac had left her previous work as a maid at the Trancy manor, and had been running in circles all around the entire city of London. Lilac didn't have anywhere to go anymore, nowhere to run, to hide. She was alone, saddened, scared, cold, hungry, regretful, and dead inside; maybe even outside. There was no one she knew, no one she could trust. Lilac hadn't realized that although Hell was horrible, she was now in a world where it was just as bad. She had walked for 3 decades around London, and finally, she sat on the ground, leaning against a wooden pillar. Lilac shut her eyes. Lilac had finally seen it… loneliness. Untrustworthiness. Harshness. Abandonment. Tragedy. Darkness. And she thought she knew Hell inside out. __**How could I've been so stupid…? **__She thought to herself. __**I said I'd be better than that scum… I thought I'd be better… I said I'd do it for you, and I failed. What a bloody mess… **__she closed her eyes._

"'_Cuse me…" _

_Lilac could hear the childishness hidden in the person's sad tone. She also noted the strange accent that obviously didn't belong to one from London. "Whaddya want kid, money? Get lost, brute; I've got nothing at all that involves your useless presence." A silence was her answer, and Lilac felt the child's presence come closer. "…Are you e'lone, too?" Lilac felt nothing at all, but her tone became sharper and louder; as if she were angry at the girl. "Go. Bye. I don't need to talk to you of all people about bloody anything." The girl suddenly became greatly annoyed, and raised her voice back at Lilac. "Y'uu __**don't **__h'eff to be so rude! __**L'uhk**__, I knu'h a sad soul when I see one, en' you're pained, aren't you? Stop 'iding beh'ind stup'eh facades, once they come down, you look even weaker than you would have if it weren't there in the first place." (__**A/N: I do indeed know how to spell, it's just I felt like expressing how the girl's speech would sound like, because she's an African) **__ The kid sat next to Lilac, whose eyes had opened wide. "Wha…" she looked at the girl, and hesitantly took in her appearance. She had lavender hair that went down to her mid stomach, pulled in two screw like curls tumbling down her shoulders. Keeping the pigtails in place wasn't any type of band, but instead her hair braided and styled to look like small roses. In the last screw like curl on both pigtails was an orange cherry blossom and she wore an orange beanie on her head. The dress the girl bore was a simple black sundress, and white stocking with black Mary-J's. Her nails were also painted black with white French tips, and two bronze rings shined on both pinkies, a lavender jewel in one and a red ruby in the other. Smirking, Lilac raised a brow and humphed in amusement. "What are you, Goth? You like black, huh? Will you kill yourself afterwards?" She taunted, making the young one once even angrier. "You're very rude. I won't kill myself, or else I'll be allowing myself to go to Hell, and I know by heart and soul I don't belong there. Can't say much for yourself either, I suppose." Lilac narrowed her eyes at the girl, and another silence ensued. _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Can I tell you a super duper forever secret?" the once demon turned her gaze on the nonchalant looking girl. She nodded barely. "My name's Jamie-Lynn Bless. I have a strange gift called Empathy; I feel what others do. I feel your wrecked spirit, and I don't like it." Lilac stared at Jamie-Lynn for a few seconds, before huffing in amusement and turning away. "Oh, yeah? And what will you do about it…?" She murmured, her vision suddenly growing darker – a bright white light appearing. __**What…? Wait, I was a demon… a sinner… I can't be going to Heaven… right…? Right…?! **__Fear slightly etched its way into Lilac's soul as Jamie-Lynn continued talking. "No need to get so scared, you know, it's just Heaven. Don't think you have to be so perfect just because you're in front of God and his son Jesus, I mean; of course you need manners and all…" she paused for a second. "What I'll do is not cleanse your soul as those annoying fake angels __**love **__to say, but I'm going to revive it." The white light began to consume all of Lilac's vision until all she saw was a large glowing white circle. _

"_Let's make a Holy Promise upon the Holy Grail." She felt a pinky wrap around hers, and suddenly the white light turned all different colors as Lilac lost feeling in her entire body._

"_Child…"_

_She froze. "…G…God…?" The voice chuckled kindly. "I am God. I summoned you here, on behalf of my dear Child Jamie-Lynn… what is your name?" the man known as God seemed to have no certain form, but instead a simple large white light. "God…" Lilac uttered lowly. The ex-reaper was both amazed and petrified. A demon –someone from Hell –crossed over into Heaven, in the face of the ruler of all of Heaven; God. God chuckled once again. "Child, surely you weren't named God, now were you?" Lilac couldn't even blink, and continued to stare bug-eyed at the white beam. "Um… I... I'm…" she gulped quietly. "… I'm Lilac… Jada Reaper…" Although she couldn't see it, Lilac could tell God was smiling upon her. "Child Lilac; do you know the reason my dear Child Jamie-Lynn wished for me to summon you?" Lilac didn't answer. God didn't seem to be so bothered by this though, and answered for her, "She made a Holy Vow to you upon the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is the platter that my dearest son, Jesus, had his delicious meal on. She did this to save and revive your soul." Lilac blinked slowly. "Uh… but… but why would she…?" _

"_Angels may be low, but I know they wouldn't simply revive one's soul for no good reason. We barely have enough Reapers to guide millions of souls to Heaven… I heard you're the best at what you do; so I ask of you, Child Lilac…" Lilac tensed, but felt a secret happiness along with excitement just dying to come out. "Y… yes?" God grinned. "How would you feel about becoming Heaven's third Holy Reaper?" A large toothy smile spread across the reaper's face. "Yes… yes…! __**God**__, yes…! I'll even gain white angel wings and everything!" God chuckled, and said: "Behold your scythe, and your wings that glow a beautiful blue; the color of your soul…!" tingling happened behind her, and glowing deep blue wings sprouted out, the tips a beautiful shiny gold. A large scythe with three long pointed curves was attached to a fancy glass pole, and small strips of metal crisscrossing over it and forming a metal end at the bottom. The three long pointed edges had symbols carved in it, leaving empty spaces. On the first one was a club, a spade, a heart, and a diamond. The second held an "X", a skull, and a circle. On the last one was a pair of angel wings, a miniature scythe, and a carving with a few strips of the blade here and there to make it look like a book, respectively the Bible. "Ah…~!" A small squeal emitted from Lilac's lips. "Thank you… thank you…!" Without realizing it, tears of joy had fell from the now official, beautiful blue souled Angel, Lilac Jada Reaper. She began weeping, but smiled wider than she ever did before, her pure white pointed teeth showing and her small black rimmed (and barely beneficial) glasses became wet with said water. "This here is your Anno-Box, a device that looks like an IPhone, the latest of course, from the 21__st__ century. It shows in this form, but once its master first fills out requested information and give their most precious telling, the Anno-Box will turn into an animal, and will abide by you forever. The fact that you are now a reaper, put your hand over the book symbol and your Death Index will appear. It tells you all who has already died and for so and so reason as well as how, and also whose soul is next to be guided to Heaven or the Netherlands. Now, a Holy Reaper's job isn't __**just **__to guide a soul to Heaven, of course –certainly Holy Reaper's aren't just given a scythe simply to flail around and frolic with it –but you'll be amazed how many dangerous things you can go through simply trying to escort a soul up the stairway to Heaven…" God explained to Lilac. "Thank you…! Thank you…! Thank you…! Thank you…! Thank you…! Thank you…!" The sound of God's booming laughter filled Lilac's ears as everything faded, and revealed to her a deep blue starry sky; exactly as it was when Lilac was sitting next to the girl. Glancing to the left, Lilac immediately wrapped her arms around the small girl, too happy to care much about how weird Jamie-Lynn may have thought of her; she was happy –she was purposeful again!_

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lilac chanted, practically stuck in an endless loop hole. Jamie-Lynn chuckled. "Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, friend~!" Feeling Lilac stiffen at the label, Jamie-Lynn blinked, finally retuning the hug. "Are you okay? You suddenly just –"She was cut off. "I have a name, too, ya brat…" Pulling away, Lilac smiled at Jamie-Lynn, confusing the girl even more. "It's Lilac Reaper. Get with it." Suddenly, large beautiful blue wings with a lighter blue glimmer and sparkle in it sprouted from the angel's back. Flapping her newly given wings with great force, Lilac took off into the sky, leaving behind magic cyan angel dust –something that fell of an Angel's wings whenever they took off to fly. "Neyh, neyh, neyh, neyh, neyh~! You can't reach me~!" She taunted Jamie-Lynn playfully; the prettiest grin Jamie-Lynn had honestly ever seen one wear spreading across Lilac's features. Jamie-Lynn closed her eyes, and opened them, her eyes now glowing a bright bloodshot red with the white parts and the pupil oil black. Thick oily black lines were evident coming out of the pupil and entering where white should have been, just as Lilac's blue eyes were. Large matching bright red wings that looked like torn up shreds of paper in diamond shapes grew from the young girl's back and Jamie-Lynn grinned. "I'm Jamie-Lynn Nello Bless! I kill this stuff with a __**bang!**__" putting her hands together in the shape of a gun, Jamie-Lynn stiffly jerked her lower arms upwards as if she were using a real gun. "Cause that's just how Jamie-Lynn does it!" Lilac laughed loudly, seeming to actually enjoy herself for once. _

_Lilac and Jamie-Lynn played tag in the air all through the night. _

_They laughed, and cried some, too. They shared secrets that nobody else could know._

_Jamie-Lynn had revealed her strange power of Empathy, crying over a dead cat._

_She had claimed to feel the pained feeling of feeling dead, immobile; the feeling of utter death, and she said that it hurt. She said she understood._

_Lilac showed some odd but very strong and powerful abilities also._

_Lilac showed Jamie-Lynn her darkness manipulation; she made half of London go pitch black. At that point , she discovered that Jamie-Lynn was absolutely mortified of scary and creepy things. Not only did she scream loud enough to make Lilac's ears turn red and ring, but she started sobbing violently, enough that it literally began to paint anything it touched a light bluish color, or however one could describe the color of tears. _

_After calming Jamie-Lynn down, Lilac showed her another manipulation technique: magma manipulation. She made the streets of the pitch black side of London glow with floating bright orange-red lava. Lilac was careful not to burn anything, and retracted the lava. _

_Lilac possessed light manipulation. Much to Jamie-Lynn's relief, the other half of London was filled with light once again. _

"_Look-y here…"_

_Jamie-Lynn watched with doe eyes full of awe as Jamie-Lynn mashed her hands together in a grinding motion. Shooting both hands towards the giant large white moon, an actual rainbow shot out. The entire moon turned blue. Jamie-Lynn smiled and laughed joyously, and Lilac smiled at this. _

_She also held nightmare manipulation, but decided not to show Jamie-Lynn that sort of ability…_

_Instead, she revealed to Jamie-Lynn her Imagination Manipulation._

_Everywhere she stepped, a flower the width of a skyscraper glowing a beautiful orange and then cyan color grew from out of whatever material she stepped on. It was beautiful; magical. _

_Jamie-Lynn decided to show more of her abilities too._

_She showed her ability of Morality Manipulation. Lilac had asked what it was, and Jamie-Lynn answered the ability to push one to be either good, or evil. She had told Lilac that most of the time, she likes pushing them towards the good side naturally, but sometimes people need to learn to be bad, to defy others from time to time. Lilac humphed and stated good can't exist without evil anyway, so it was understandably holy. That was Lilac's favorite word now; holy and unholy were her favorites, just as blessing and curse was Jamie-Lynn's. _

_Jamie-Lynn made a white dove act evil, and a crow act good. The dove continued biting the crow all over, and the crow would wince and push it away, gentle enough so that the dove never got hurt. The crow covered in black was acting as white as a holy promise. _

_Jamie-Lynn showed her Art Manipulation. She took out a nice red pen, and glowing light red lines began to appear as Jamie-Lynn quickly drew the prettiest, abnormally gigantic butterfly Lilac had seen._

_The large creature had turned into an actual butterfly, and flew around Lilac's head, before landing on Jamie-Lynn's head._

_Smiling, Jamie-Lynn seemed to calm the butterfly to the point where its wings stood still, and Lilac watched in awe as Jamie-Lynn brushed her fingers against the bottom of the black wings, them turning a beautifully glowing green color. The butterfly flew away towards a large mansion, one that was known as the Phantomhive Manor. _

_It got late, and both were tired. They snuck into a hotel and stole a room, planning to rest there for some nights. _

_The two were friends, best friends even._

_Lilac Jada Reaper and Jamie-Lynn Nello Bless were from then on partners; the Reaper and the Purifier._

A sudden series of crashes was heard from a hidden room near the black void.

_CRASH, BOOM, SMACK, CLING, CRACK, CRINGE, BANG, SLAP…!_

"Grr…" the cushioned arm rest began melting in lava, and Jamie-Lynn immediately got up and off the Holy Reaper's lap. "Um, yeeeeeeeaaaaaaa, I don't wanna die, so…" Lilac stood from her spot on the bean bag, and stomped up the staircases leading to a floating door. Hesitantly, Jamie-Lynn followed her to. The two were in the dining room, and found their estranged friend, Amei, riding their giant green cat –er, beast… like… thing… whatever. Lilac squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to chop off Amei's head again.

"WHAT IN THE UNHOLY WORLD _IS _THIS MESS!? I –"

"L-Lilac… there isn't a mess in here…" Lilac made a face, not yet opening her eyes. "What?" she deadpanned. Jamie-Lynn stepped forward and examined the dining room, where they currently were. The same nicely vacuumed fluffy light tanned carpet was still latched onto the ground, completely fine, the same long finely polished smooth wooden dining table stood in the same place it's always been, matching chairs with lighter brown cushions continued to be untouched and neatly pushed under the table. The five large glass windows that took up and entire squared piece of the wall they were on didn't look in the slightest way cracked, as well as the polished smooth wooden pillars fancily separating each piece of glass. Above the dining table was a beautiful chandelier, and in the center of the table was a boutique of beautiful yellow and black flowers, small scented candles circling it. There was also a wooden bar, but of course anytime one of the younger kids wanted a drink from it, they got soda or juice, milk if they wanted. Never did they drink anything like wine coolers or beer, even if some kids from the 18th century would. Jamie-Lynn shut her eyes, and opened them again. "Um… Lilac," Lilac opened her eyes and shifted her focus onto Jamie-Lynn. "What?" she pestered dryly, slightly annoyed. "Erm, Amei's right… this place is completely fine; unharmed…! Nothing at all seems to be broken, or shattered, or outta place, absolutely perfect as it was before…! Makes me wonder, though what that freaky cursed sound was." She clarified. Lilac blinked slowly. And took a look for herself, gasping quietly in surprise. "Wha… what…?" Annoyed, Lilac summoned her scythe, and took her time gazing around the room and examining it. "That's… freaky… and totally unholy. If nothing in here's broken," Amei answered for her. "Eh, it came from the main room, I think." Gripping her scythe, Lilac nodded, and silently began walking towards an archway leading out of the dining room, her younger teammates following behind her.

They entered the hall that had a dead end to the right of them, and to the left an open space. In the open space, a wall with two rectangular openings, a single strip of a wall between them. In the front room, there was a brown couch with a tira cotta colored set of pillows, a small long polished wooden end table, a small coffee table of either sides of the couch, a matching brown modern day loveseat that resembled a large recliner made for two in a way, and naturally the unique looking front door. The front door was mustard yellow double doors with oval shaped windows in them. The windows, though, had olive green paint within it doing lots of swirls and floral designs, the top of it a space shaped life half a circle, green colored wood carved into spirals. The golden spiral staircase went up to the second level floor, where most other rooms were. The group heard the voice of a young Brit, perhaps a boy (the voice was pretty girly), and froze seeing him sprawled on the loveseat with his eyes closed.

"C…Claude… No… you… mm…"

Amei, seeing Jamie-Lynn opening her mouth to scream, snapped his fingers; immediately, a purple ribbon wrapped itself around her mouth and tied itself into a tight bow. Amei looked to Lilac with a worried face. "Sis –"Lilac quickly jabbed in, "We're not related," but Amei ignored her. "What're we gonna do with that thing? I think it's a spirit or something…" Muffled hollers came from Jamie-Lynn, whose mascara started running down her face along with her strange blue glowing tears. Lilac rolled her eyes, and walked up to the sleeping child, staring at him. Crouching, she continued to study the boy up close. "Hm…" Amei and Jamie-Lynn blinked. "Wha… what is it? The thing I mean." A short silence ensued, and the vein in Lilac's head popped out, and she bald up her fist fiercely. "This. Is just. A bratty. Unholy. _BRUTE_. Who seemed to have lost his way from his _demon_."

"Hmheemhen?" Jamie-Lynn asked. Amei scratched his side lazily. "She said: his demon. It was a question, by the way." Amei clarified. Lilac looked at her with slit eyes in a stern glare. "This boy somehow strayed away from the demon he made a contract with all the way into the Spiritual Realm. It's surprising, though, he made it all the way here. Honestly, I'm just wondering how he even managed to _leave _his demon, especially end up all the way here." The bow around Jamie-Lynn's lips slowly began to crawl back over to Amei, fitting itself back onto his top hat and leaving Jamie-Lynn's mouth bare. "Ooh… but, when a person makes a contract with a demon, no matter what, the demon should always be by their side… would that mean that there's a great possibility of a demon being here?" Smirking at him, Lilac playfully chirped, "Oh who… you mean me? Pardon, but I've stopped being a demon for centuries… _little man_." Her mismatched eyes, one of them being a deep ruby red and the other a dark scary black, glinted as she deviously looked at him. A shiver ran up the French boy's back. "C…creepy…" Everyone turned to the young intruding blonde, who shifted. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at them with his sharp ice colored eyes. "Wh… WHA…!" He immediately fell off the loveseat, and rammed his back into the front door. He glared at them. "Who in the bloody world are you all!?" His eyes widened, trembling as an out of the blue look of fear entered his face. Jamie-Lynn made a face, her left cheek scrunching up while her brows furrowed and her lips pulled back to the left. She put her hands on her hip, leaning on her right leg, and said, "Really? I think he's kinda bizarre, right…?" She blinked, her weird face quickly disappearing as she gazed into his face and gasped. Jamie-Lynn took a few steps closer, her hands clasping together and being held to her chest. "Oh… but look at him…! What a handsome boy, his face… oh~ but his _eyes…! _Your eyes are magnificent…!" Jamie-Lynn squealed a bit, and her two partners and housemates sweat-dropped. Lilac's hand slapped over her face, and she lazily plopped herself into the loveseat, Amei simply falling backwards with a loud thump. "Ugh; you have _got _to be kidding me…" Amei sighed exasperatedly.

The platinum blonde out of nowhere looked absolutely outraged. "_Like bloody he** they are_!" he screamed at her. Jamie-Lynn pouted, saying, "Well actually, Mr. Know It All, they _are_." Lilac stared at her with absolute hate (at least for the moment, she'll get over it soon) right as Jamie-Lynn decided to go back into spaz mode. "Ah~! But _look _at them! They make me think of a beautiful G. lygamus, a Silvery Blue! They're so beautiful the way their wings glow while they fly –"Suddenly, the boy added in, "away, even after you do something generous for them…" Everyone stared at the boy, and Jamie-Lynn's eyes widened, filling themselves up with what seemed like hostility.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… I tell ya, I'm gonna kick this boy's –!" Amei immediately shut his mouth when a reddish-orange, er… brownish colored snake hissed, slithering and covering his mouth. A shadow passed over Jamie-Lynn's eyes. "Fufufu…! Payback is a curse, isn't it?" Lilac hummed mockingly. Jamie-Lynn looked at him sadly through her eyelashes, her hands clasping together. "Uh –"The blonde began speaking again. "Oh, where are my manners, now…" he closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them again. "My name is Alois Trancy. And who might you all be?" The boy, Alois, smiled happily. A vein in Amei's head appeared clearly, and steam practically huffed through his nostrils. "_Darn rich people_…!" He began mocking Alois quietly. "Oh, my name's Alois Trancy and I have a French name and look super hot! Not to mention I'm a boy – oh, and how could I forget that I love to wear booty shorts and show off meh cheeks 'cause I can get anyone in bed with –" he immediately fell silent as Lilac began stroking her scythe. "But… no… that's…" Jamie-Lynn was ignored.

"Now, where's _my _room?" Lilac stood, gripping her scythe. "Hold on a sec, kid; _your _room? I don't believe ever inviting you –"even _she _was interrupted by the great Alois Trancy. "Call me down whenever dinner is to start, I think I'll simply take the first room I find that looks decent enough; after all, I _am _your guest." Alois was already walking up the spiral staircases, and this time _two _veins appeared in EVERYONE'S head, with the expected exception of Alois of course. "_**WAIT, HOLD ON A SEC YOU LITTLE RUNT! YOU RAT! THIS IS **__**NOT**__** YOUR D*** HOUSE YAH KNOW! AIN'T NO SOUL HERE YAH STUPID SERVANT, YOU BIPOLAR FREAKY NATURE!**__" _ Amei screamed at his retreated figure.

"_**YEAH, JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAY?! NO ONE GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST –JUST – BARGE IN HERE, INTO OUR MANSION AND DECIDE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO PLAY **__**GOD**__**, YOU LITTLE IDIOTIC BRATTY CREEP IN SOCIETY!**__" _Lilac hollered right after Amei.

"_**YAH, MEN, EXACTLY **_(A/N: I won't always do that whenever Jamie-Lynn may speak, but remember I'm only trying to emphasize how it would probably sound hearing a young south African girl talk)_**! AIN'T NOBODY GAVE SUCH A RIGHT TO THE LIKES OF YOU! HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENIGN YOU STUPID SPOILED LITTLE BOY!? HEY, LISTEN! **__**LISTEN!**_" Alois grunted loudly, making everyone look at him, expecting an answer while still quietly raging. Alois looked at them with a blank, bored look. "Ugh, _please _do stop that racket; it is far too early to be so incredibly loud. Now, if you'll excuse me…" And with that, the booty-shorts wearing blonde disappeared upstairs. "Wha –"Lilac and Jamie-Lynn's mouth hung open, practically hitting the floor. Finally, Amei had had enough. "You…" A shadow passed over his eyes. Black sleek rabbit ears wildly sprouted from his head (even though he has neon green hair), and a long black ferret tail popped out of his black shorts as well. His tail continuously, as if in a loop, quickly faded from one color to another just like a rainbow, and floating a few centimeters above it was a once golden (though now a sparkly red) sphere with smaller ones around glowing gold, circling it like a Ferris wheel. He wagged his tail, and the strangest looking thing happened. Black sharp pointed wires, occasionally cackling with a bolt of electricity, and purple colored holographic looking webs filled spaces in between, making it look like webbed dragon wings. Amei's red-orange eyes shrunk some, and his large silver bow and arrow began to shine.

"_**PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR LIFE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Lilac stared in bored annoyance meanwhile Jamie-Lynn jumped on top of Amei in hopes of keeping him from killing the boy. "Ow!" Everyone paused, hearing the small uttered word from Alois, whom was upstairs. "Yes…~!" Amei pumped his fist. "Got the rat…!" he whispered boastingly. "I stubbed my toe –"Amei screamed, and Alois said aloud as the sound of a door opening was heard, "Hey~ this… this room… is magnificent…! It's made of nothing but, but –really advanced technology… oh, and what seems to a be a field? Hm, strange… but nonetheless, I'll take this –"

"_**NO YOU CAN'T YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT'S MY ROOM, YOU WANT IT YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE AND BEAT ME UP FOR IT OR I PROMISE IT'S OFF WITH YOUR HEAD, YOU –**_"

"WELL, goodnight everybody. I shall see you all in the morning…" Alois called from upstairs. Lilac groaned, and face-palmed, and Jamie-Lynn sweat dropped. The red souled Angel hesitantly waved, and said, "Eh… yeah, sure. Night, Alois…"

**Well, I **_**was **_**thinking about adding more to this chapter, or at least making a scenario where I could describe how the characters look (I'm pretty sure I made many mistakes on their features like their hair color, their eye color especially (mainly referring to Amei and Lilac, because although Lilac is supposed to have red eyes only, instead she has one red eye which is her right, and the other is a dead scary black that's hopefully going to be explained at least a little in further chapters if I don't forget… as for Amei, I don't know if I gave him pink or purple eyes at first, or what hair color I wanted him to be –all I know is that now his eyes are to be a red-orange color, like his soul should be, and perhaps I'll turn him into a blackhead or whatever (as an he'll have black hair)), so… yeah. Anyway… I hope this chapter –albeit short –was good enough! Imma try my very best to continue writing as many chapters as possible and avoid Writer's Block! I really have a great idea for this story.**


End file.
